bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Yamabuki Saaya/Gallery
Original Design Saaya (Original Illustration by Hitowa).png BanG Dream! Hoshi no Kodou Manga Volume Covers.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 08.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 09.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 10.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 11.png BanG Dream! Star Beat - Saaya.jpg BanG Dream! Star Beat (Illustration by Hitowa).jpg Promotional Art Btn chara04 on.png Saaya.png Poppin'Party.png Poppin' Party New Costumes.jpg Second Live.jpg Saaya (Bushiroad Sleeve).jpg Saaya (Bushiroad Sleeve 2).jpg BanG Dream! 5th☆LIVE Promotional Art.png Anime 436365 615.jpg Main visual.jpg BanG Dream Anime Key Visual.jpg Anime Key Visual 2.jpg OVA visual.jpg Season 2&3 Key Visual.jpg Season 2&3 Key Visual (Clean).jpg Garupa☆PICO.png Poppin'Party (PICO).png PICO Saaya.png Saaya PICO Icon.png Cover Art Yes! BanG Dream! cover.jpg Yes! BanG Dream! Normal Edition.jpg StarBeat cover.jpg Star Beat Normal Edition.jpg Hashiri Hajimeta Bakari no Kimi ni.jpg Teardrops.jpg Tokimeki Experience!.jpg Kirakira datoka yume datoka ~Sing Girls~.jpg BanG Dream OST.jpg Poppin'Party 6th Single Cover.jpg Mae e Susume! Original CD ~Sāya Yamabuki Solo Ver.~.jpg Character Song - Saaya.jpg Time Lapse.jpg Poppin'Party 8th Single Blu-ray Cover.jpg CiRCLiNG.jpg Poppin'Party 10th Single Blu-Ray Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 11th Single Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 12th Single Back Jacket.JPG Poppin'Party 1st Album Regular Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 1st Album Blu-ray Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 13th Single Limited Edition Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 13th Single Regular Edition Cover.jpg Blu-ray BOX Cover.jpg Romeo and Cinderella Game Cover.png Poppin'Party 14th Single Regular Edition Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 14th Single Blu-ray Edition Cover.jpg Daydream café Game Cover.png Poppin'Party 15th Single Kirakira Ver Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 15th Single Dokidoki Ver Cover.jpg Twitter Art English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 2000 Followers Illustration.jpg 4 Million Users Celebration Illustration.jpg 4th☆Live Miracle Party 2017.jpg ~BanG Dream! 5th☆Live~.jpg BanG Dream! YouTube Channel Gets 100k Subscribers Illustration.jpg Comic Market 92 Booth No.1231.jpg English Lunar New Year (2018) Illustration.jpg BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 1M Followers Illustration.jpg GBP 2nd Anniversary Countdown - 5 Days to go.jpg Gochiusa Collab Illustration.jpg GBP EN FB - 50K Likes .jpg Girls Band Party Mainvisual01.jpg Bandori Opening Screen Popipa Band Story 2.png Bandori Romeo and Cinderella Opening Screen.png Gochiusa Collab Title Screen 1.png Character 05.png Stickers/Stamps Stamp 004001.png Stamp 004001 en.png LINE 004.png LINE 029.png The Impromptu Wedding Dress Event Stamp.png The Impromptu Wedding Dress Worldwide Event Stamp.png Before the Start of a New Season Event Stamp.png Before the Start of a New Season Worldwide Event Stamp.png How To Spend a Precious Day Event Stamp.png Event Banners The Impromptu Wedding Dress Event Banner.png The Impromptu Wedding Dress Worldwide Event Banner.png Before the Start of a New Season Event Banner.png Before the Start of a New Season Worldwide Event Banner.png A Day Off in the Shopping District Event Banner.png Gacha Banners Sparkling! Starmine Gacha Banner.png Sparkling! Starmine Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Bright Christmas Gacha Banner.png Bright Christmas Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Colorful Holiday Gacha Banner.png Colorful Holiday Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Ensemble of Cheers Gacha Banner.png Ensemble of Cheers Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Shopping District's Local Girls Gacha Banner.png 9.5 Million Players Dream Festival Gacha Banner.png Startling! Exciting Phantasm Gacha Banner.png Live2D Models Card Models Everybody's Sister Live2D Model.png Onstage (Yamabuki Saaya) Live2D Model.png Important Moment Live2D Model.png Matching Scrunchies Live2D Model.png Buns For Luck Live2D Model.png Bride For A Day Live2D Model.png Sweet Service Live2D Model.png Evening Primping Live2D Model.png Merry Surprise! Live2D Model.png Many Mementos Live2D Model.png Poppin' Colors! (Yamabuki Saaya) Live2D Model.png Saaya's Confession Live2D Model.png Puppet Show Live2D Model.png A Sparkly Smile Live2D Model.png Reassuring Friends Live2D Model.png Decorations Live2D Model.png The Poster Girl Live2D Model.png The Road of Memories Live2D Model.png Cheerful Star☆ (Yamabuki Saaya) Live2D Model.png CIRCLE Bun Festival Live2D Model.png Surprise Present Live2D Model.png Me and Nature Live2D Model.png Sister Is A Witch Live2D Model.png Collecting Toys Live2D Model.png Other Models Yamabuki Saaya - Casual (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Yamabuki Saaya - CHiSPA Live2D Model.png Yamabuki Saaya - CiRCLE Performance Live2D Model.png Yamabuki Saaya - Garupa Tshirt Live2D Model.png Yamabuki Saaya - Gym Clothes Live2D Model.png Yamabuki Saaya - Halloween Live2D Model.png Yamabuki Saaya - Happy Christmas Live2D Model.png Yamabuki Saaya - Pajama Live2D Model.png Yamabuki Saaya - Poppin' Colors! (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Yamabuki Saaya - Precious Summer '17 Live2D Model.png Yamabuki Saaya - SPACE Performance Live2D Model.png Yamabuki Saaya - Summer Casual Live2D Model.png Yamabuki Saaya - Summer Uniform Live2D Model.png Yamabuki Saaya - Wedding Dress Live2D Model.png Yamabuki Saaya - Winter Casual Live2D Model.png Yamabuki Saaya - Winter Uniform (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Yamabuki Saaya - Winter Uniform Live2D Model.png Yamabuki Saaya - Year of the Dog Live2D Model.png Yamabuki Saaya - Yukata Live2D Model.png Yamabuki Saaya - Romeo and Cinderella Live2D Model.png Yamabuki Saaya - Nocturnal Kids Live2D Model.png Yamabuki_Saaya_Furisode_2019_Live2D_Model.png Yamabuki_Saaya_Bread_Priestess_(April_Fools_2019)_Live2D_Model.png Yamabuki_Saaya_GochiUsa_Collab_2019_Live2D_Model.png Non-Card Chibis Yamabuki Saaya - Precious Summer chibi.png Yamabuki Saaya - Happy Christmas chibi.png Yamabuki Saaya - Year of the Dog chibi.png Yamabuki Saaya - Romeo and Cinderella chibi.png Loading Screen Comics Loading Screen Comic 4.jpg|Specialty Loading Screen Comic 7.jpg|A New Genre Loading Screen Comic 9.jpg|Chocolate Cornet Master Loading Screen Comic 10.jpg|Big Sister Loading Screen Comic 11.jpg|Bun Haul Loading Screen Comic 15.jpg|Mature for Her Age Loading Screen Comic 30.jpg|Butcher & Baker Loading Screen Comic 82.png|Suddenly In Baker Mode Category:Gallery